


Running away

by 0la_ciel_est_bleu0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0la_ciel_est_bleu0/pseuds/0la_ciel_est_bleu0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's running again" remarked Mikasa."<br/>Jean didn't know why that was such a bad thing, but the way Armin start to aimlessly stir his drink it gave him a bad feeling. <br/>"Ahh, what's so bad about Eren running?" asked Jean,<br/>Armin and Mikisa seemed not to have heard him, but then Armin remarked,<br/>" Eren hardly ever runs, only when …." and his voice trailed off. </p>
<p>A short fanfic about running, a cafe and a warm Autumn morning...</p>
<p>(p.s not angst) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running away

"He's running again" remarked Mikasa. Jean looked out at into the distance, and there across from where Mikasa, Armin, and he where having coffee, in the glowing light of the new day, Jean could see Eren, at the park, running around the oval, red, yellow and brown leaves all around him as he run in the slightly warm Autumn morning. Jean looked back down at his coffee and sighed, he knew Mikasa was worried about Eren, even he had notice that he had been running more often than normal. But to really worry about him running seemed a little bit too overbearing, even for Mikasa, Jean looked back up at this companions and noticed that even normally calm Armin looked worried.   
" Eren hardly ever runs, only when …." Armin voice trailed off, leaving an awkward silence in its wake. Jean look back at Eren again and noticed that he didn't seem to be slowing down, even as the temperature began to rise. Mikasa voice brought Jean out of his thoughts, her black hair and red scarf blowing lightly in the wind,   
" Maybe we should go see what's wrong?"   
Armin shook his head, his blonde hair flying about,   
" It's no use, he won't talk to us, he never talks to us, he keeps all in, and doesn't tell anyone"   
Jean suddenly had idea that maybe Eren would talk to someone, someone who should be around here somewhere.   
" What about Levi?" Jean innocently asked,  
Mikasa froze, and glared at Jean,   
It's times like this when he wished that Mikasa wasn't has protective about Eren as she is.That she would understand the Levi wasn't such a bad guy, maybe a bit short, maybe had a bit of a snappy tongue and a bad background, but an alright guy all round.   
" It is a bit strange that Levi isn’t here today, isn't it normally his shift right about now?" Jean asked. Silence again settled over the table as no one spoke, " It's nearly time for my first class, I better get going" Jean said as be pick up his jacket, and turned to walk away. Suddenly, as Jean was turning away, Jean realised that he the whole time he been sitting there watching Eren run, he still didn't know why Eren running was a bad thing.  
" Wait, before I leave, what is so wrong with Eren running?"   
Mikasa answered, a sad look in her eyes,  
"Eren only runs when he is trying to run away from his problems",   
Armin then spoke up, " Look, Jean, the last time Eren really ran this much was after his mother died."  
Jean could remember little ten year old Eren, all sad and not ready to let go and except that his mother had left him, and except that all he had left was Mikasa, and his never there father.   
Armin sighed and pushed this smoothie around, " He became obsessed and wouldn't stop, always running but never, ever going anywhere, just running."   
It then hit Jean, that maybe for someone like Eren who always knew what goals in life he had, who always tried his hardest, who never ran away from anything, that maybe running was his escape, moving but just with no goal or destination. Just running to escape, running to escape his pain and troubles.   
That made Jean think, what was causing Eren so much trouble and pain?   
A mumbled,  
" Stupid, bloody Levi" from Mikasa gave Jean his answer.   
Jean looks back out again at Eren who had finally stopped running and was now staring at the sun as it coloured the sky pink and red. Eren and Jean stared at the same sky for a while, until a stern, loud snarky voice came from across the park. 

" Oi, you, little brat, you think you can just go and leave me worried about you when you don't turn up for class, especially since this is the third time this week!

It was Levi, Eren's ( not yet) boyfriend, who according to the tone in this voice wasn't very happy. Eren looked surprised to see Levi, and Jean could see his mouth moving opening and closing, as he tried to rebut ageist the on sort of the mixture of Levi's anger and worriedness. Jean slowly got up, from where he had sat down, watching carefully Levi and Eren's one-sided argument from where he was. Determined not to be anymore later than he already is to his class, he said goodbye to Armin, (who was trying to convince Mikasa that she didn't need to go over there and too had to just leave Eren and Levi alone) and left the café. The sun now firmly fixed in the sky, Jean remarked to no one but himself that maybe Eren didn't really need to run anymore, and that maybe he could be okay, just as long as he include a small statured man by the name of Levi. Jean smiled a small smile as he quickly walk back to the campus, cutting through the park, the sound of bird's singing, people talking, cars and a quite normal shouting match happing behind him filling his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,   
> I know that people don't like notes and/or read them, but I just like to say thanks for clicking on this story and reading it all the way to this end note. :) Even if you don't leave a comment thank you again for reading. 
> 
> Bye,   
> la_ciel


End file.
